Nuclear Missile Silo
Introduction The Nuclear Missile Silo is the staple superweapon for all Chinese generals except Bao. It is a long structure housing a Nuclear SRBM, it is used to conduct tactical nuclear strikes. Overview Ever since the GLA blew up Beijing with a Dirty Bomb, the Chinese government decided to authorize the PLA's Staff to use their nuclear arsenal in a tactical scale in order to let GLA "taste their own medicine". The Nuclear Missile Silo is a typically long, slim and L-shaped structure consisting of a circle and a rectangular prism connected together directly. It has two parts: a control center and a missile compartment. The control center controls all the activity of the structure and runs a few checks on the missile. The missile compartment has a large Dong Feng SLBM connected to the launch crane in which it is fed with fuel and fitted with a tactical nuclear warhead around 500 kilotons of HEU. For safety reasons, the warhead is only installed at the last one and a half minute before ignition and when everything is ready,the roof of the structure will slide off and the missile was raised up by the launch crane.To launch it, the operators will have to input codes from the general they work for and initiate verification checks before proceeding to push the big red button. Then, the missile will be launched and fly to the target. It has a quite large area of effect and leaves a big radioactive field upon detonation. The Nuclear Missile Silo is basically a standard nuclear weapon in real life to "get rid of pests quickly", even unit-based generals like Kwai and Fai have to use these to deal with incoming masses of units or to reduce a tightened base into rubble. Tao even developed MIRV systems where 3 or 5 mini warheads carrying the same HEU content split off when the missile is just a few hundred meters away from the target, dealing even more damage and AoE. But be warned, it needs about 7 minutes to reload (for other generals, it would be 5-6 minutes) after use so make sure it is well defended when not in use. Variants * Kwai, Fai and Leang: One SRBM with one warhead like in vanilla ZH, has a quite big range and decent firepower for a superweapon. * Tao: Equips Nuclear Missiles with 3 or 5 MIRV warheads, dealing even more damage on a larger scale. (5 MIRVs can even destroy a Command Center in one shot) Upgrades * Nuclear Tanks - Increases tanks speed by 25%. * Uranium Shells - Increases the firepower of tank cannons by 25%. * Neutron Shells (Tao only) - Unlocks Nuke Cannon's Neutron shell firing ability. Neutron shells will kill infantry in vehicles. * Cluster Mines Advancement (Tao only) - Upgrades Cluster Mines general's power to drop Neutron Mines. * Improved MIRV (Nuclear Missile Silo - Tao only) - Equips the Nuclear Missile Silo with improved nuclear warheads with 5 MIRV parts. This upgrade affects only the Nuclear Missile Silo it had been researched at. (Requires MIRV general's power unlock) * Improved MIRV (Yan Wang - Tao only) - Equips the Yan Wang with improved nuclear warheads with 4 MIRV parts. This upgrade affects only the Yang Wang it had been researched at. (Requires MIRV general's power unlock) Assessment Pros: * Very powerful, can destroy superweapon structures and command centers in one shot. * Decent firepower and range. * MIRV upgrade drastically increases its firepower (Tao only). * Other upgrades can be very useful. Cons: * Very expensive ($5,000). * Long build time and reload time. * Can be captured or have its timer reseted by infiltrators. * The missile can be intercepted by SDI Cannon. Trivia * In reality, China adopted the No First Use nuclear policy and was unlikely to deploy small scale nuclear missiles for a typical warfare. * Tao's Nuclear Missile seems to split into mini rockets carrying the same HEU content instead of cone warheads. Gallery Improved MIRV Nuke.png|General Tao's Nuclear Missile Silo with the Improved MIRV upgrade purchased. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Structures Category:Super Weapon